Nerd Met Nerd
by Dhita82
Summary: Seorang nerd ketemu dengan seorang nerd ? Gimana jadinya ya ? Read! Fanfic request dari Kyuujou Shitashi, gomeen Kyuu kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kamu/RnR/DLDR


Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nerd Met Nerd © Dhita82

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

Ooc –banget, enggak jelas, typo(s), dan teman teman sepermainannya

.

Summary :: Seorang nerd ketemu dengan seorang nerd ? Gimana jadinya ya ? Read! Fanfic request dari **Kyuujou Shitashi**, gomeen Kyuu kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kamu~

.

.

Here

We

Go

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

Minna-san ^^

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hai minna perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Ya tebakan beberapa dari kalian benar sakura di musim semi, kenapa aku dinamakan Haruno Sakura ? Itu karena aku lahir pada musim semi tepatnya dua puluh delapan maret. Dan perlu kalian catat rambutku senada dengan bunga kebanggaan negaraku –Jepang.

Pink

Ya rambutnya asli pink tidak diwarnai ataupun aku memakai wig. Aku mendapatkan warna rambut ini dari tou-sanku, ia mempunyai rambut pink tetapi pinknya agak tua. Sedangkan kaa-sanku mempunyai rambut pirang. Sebenarnya cukup nyentrik juga dengan rambutku ini, tapi ya sudahlah.

Mataku sehijau batu giok, -emerald cantik bukan ? Yah walaupun mataku secantik batu giok yang mahal itu dan rambutku yang senyentrik itu, aku ini seorang nerd. Engga percaya ? Lihatlah diriku sekarang, rambut pink panjangku aku kepang menjadi dua, mata emerald seindah batu giok ku sembunyikan dibalik kacamata yang mempunyai lensa begitu tebal.

Dan kulit putihku yang kudapat dari kaa-sanku, tidak pernah ku rawat. Dan taara inilah Haruno Sakura, seorang nerd yang selalu diacuhkan oleh orang orang –kecuali keluargaku. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School ya sekelah ternama di kota Konoha. Walaupun penampilanku seperti ini, tapi otakku seencer air –bukan bermaksud sombong tetapi hanya 'memberi tahu'.

Jarak rumah dengan sekolahku tak terlampau jauh, jadi aku kalau berangkat seolah berjalan kaki. Seperti sekarang ini, yah itung itung olahraga. Dengan memakai seragam Konoha High School –kemeja putih dengan rok kotak-kotak biru hitam dan tak lupa sepatu fantovel hitam dengan kaos kaki sepanjang lutut.

Pasti kalian mengira bahwa aku ini seperti anak Junior High School, tapi dugaan kalian salah aku ini sudah Senior High School –kecamkan itu. Dengan mendekap bertumpuk tumpuk buku yang tebalnya lebih dari lima centimeter didadaku. Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah, sesekali aku melirik kearah anak anak yang menatapku.

Entahlah, tapi yang jelas mereka menatapku seperti seorang yang hendak membully walaupun hanya dengan tatapan saja. Memang aku seorang nerd tapi, apakah selalu seorang nerd sepertiku ini dibully. Layaknya sinetron-sinetron ditelevisi-televisi, memangnya apa salahnya seorang sepertiku ini dibully. Aku tak pernah berbuat yang senonoh dengan orang lain.

Aku selalu menjadi anak baik disekolah, datang tepat waktu, selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan tak lupa tak pernah satu titik tintapun di buku kasus siswaku. Kenapa ? Apakah karena penampilanku, aku bingung dengan mereka, sudah lah aku pusing kalau memikirkan itu.

Aku terus berjalan dan ternyata aku sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasku, aku hembuskan nafasku. Mencoba menetralkan diri dari mereka yang ada didalam. Ya setiap pagi aku selalu seperti ini, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti aku membuka pintu.

Kriet

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, kakiku yang tertupi kaos kaki putih panjang melangkah masuk dahulu. Ketika baru selangkah masuk mereka dengan tatapan sinis, tidak suka denganku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, kudekap erat erat buku yang ada didadaku. Selalu seperti ini, setelah mereka puas menatapku seperti itu padaku, mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas aktivitas mereka.

Ada yang sedang bermain kartu, pesawat pesawatan, dan para perempuan sedang membuat koloni membicarakan trending topik terbaru. Dan aku yakin sekarang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah –aku. Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju bangkuku. Bangkuku terletak dipaling pojok dan paling belakang kelas tepatnya disamping jendela yang menghadap lapangan.

Aku duduk dibangkuku –sendirian, dan menaruh buku yang kudekap tadi dikolong mejaku. Aku melihat lapangan, dari tempatku berada aku bisa melihat anak laki laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola dan anak anak gadis meneriaki jagoan mereka. Aku kadang berfikir kapan aku menjadi anak anak seperti mereka ? Tapi disisi lain aku juga tak mau menjadi anak anak seperti mereka karena menurutku menjadi anak orang kaya dan cantik seperti mereka sangatlah merepotkan.

Lihatlah gadis yang sedang berupaya berlari dari kerumunan laki laki yang ingin berfoto dengannya ya gadis itu adalah –Yamanaka Ino gadis populer di Konoha High School. Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak, bukan bukan pada gadis berambut blode itu tetapi pada kerumunan laki laki itu. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan kelas.

Anak laki laki sedang asyik mencoret coret papan tulis dengan tulisan yang, yah kalian taulah. Aku lipat kedua tanganku diatas meja. Aku jatuhkan jidatku yang lebar disana, sepertinya aku akan sakit. Badanku sedikit sakit dan suhu badanku sedikit hangat.

Kring

Bunyi bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi, aku dongakkan kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat anak anak yang tadi bertindak semaunya segera berlari kesana kemari untuk duduk dibangku mereka masing masing. Tentunya setelah mereka membereskan perbuatan mereka. Tak berselang lama setelah mereka selesai menyelesaikan tugas mereka, wali kelas kami datang.

Sarutobi Asuma

Ya anak dari kepala sekolah tahun lalu ini adalah wali kelas kami. Ia melangkahkah kakinya masuk, setelah ia buang putung rokok yang sudah mati itu ke tempat sampah didekat pintu kelas. Ia berjalan menuju singgah sananya. Tetapi ternyata ia tidak masuk sendiri karena ada seorang anak laki laki yang mengikutinya.

Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai teman. Kelirik bangku sampingku, tak ada yang mau duduk sebangku denganku karena aku seorang nerd. Aku mendengar Asuma-sensei berbicara dengan tenang.

**General POV**

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou sensei,"

"Kalian mempunyai teman baru disini, silahkan perkenalkan diri"

Murid yang berperawakan tinggi putih dan berambut sedikit mencuat itu maju selangkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Berkaca mata tebal, dengan baju yang sangat rapi. Anak laki laki itu menarik nafas dengan tenang dan menghembuskannya.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sasuke desu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Murid yang bernama Sasuke itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pertanda hormat. "Hanya segitukah perkenalanmu ?" Tanya Asuma

Sasuke hanya memberi anggukan singkat. Asuma mengehela nafas, "Mungkin adakah dari kalian yang ingin bertanya ?"

Semua murid hanya terdiam, hingga seorang yang kuketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, "Ya Naruto kau mau bertanya apa ?"

Anak laki laki berambut blode spike itu berdiri dengan wajah menantang ia bertanya, "Nama margamu apa ? Kenapa hanya nama kecilmu saja yang kau beri tahu," Naruto kembali duduk dan menunggu jawaban dari anak baru tersebut.

"Hn. Marga tak terlalu penting, yang terpenting kalian tau namaku."

"Tapi bagiku marga penting!"

"Kenapa penting bagimu ?"

"Karena itu menunjukkan apakah kau pantas menjadi teman kami atau tidak,"

"Jadi status sosial disini berlaku ? Kalau aku bilang margaku seorang Uchiha apakah kalian percaya ?"

Mereka semuanya terdiam dan sesekali melihat penampilan bocah baru masuk itu. Jika dilihat lihat apa yang cocok dari bocah ini kalau memang dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Rambut biasa saja, menggunakan kacamata tebal, dan ingat seorang Uchiha tak mungkin masuk kelas reguler seperti ini. Dia pasti lebih memilih sekolah sekolah yang lebih unggul.

"Kalian tidak percayakan ? Aku saja tidak percaya"

Suasana kelas kembali hening, hingga suara dehaman pelan dari asuma membuyarkan lamunan anak anak murid itu. "Hm, baiklah Sasuke kau duduk disamping nona haruno." Asuma menunjukkan bangku kosong disamping gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang kearah bangku. Sasuke menark kursi kosong itu dan segera duduk. "Namaku Haruno Sakura,"

Sasuke melirik gadiis disampingnya, berkaca mata sama dengannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandang tangan gadis itu, dan setelah sepersekian detik Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Sasuke,"

.

.

.

Dan dari ruangan yang sama sepasang mata blue shapire melihat penuh antusias, dan menggumankan kata kata yang entah pada siapa dan untuk siapa, dan tak lupa seringai jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Menarik, ternyata dia orangnya."

oOo

"Haha nerd sepertimu mengaku ngaku sebagai seorang Uchiha, haduh dirumahnya punya kaca enggak sih ?"

"Iya, iya mana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang dikenal seperti dewa bisa menjadi upik abu seperti dia, haha"

Sasuke terus berjalan, dan menghiraukan kicauan kicauan burung yang sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat. Baru hari pertama Sasuke batinnya. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan berisik itu. Yang memang Sasuke tak begitu suka dengan kebisingan, ia suka ketenangan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju atap sekolah, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang jumlahnya cukup banyak itu. Dan setelah sampai ia membuka pintu atap itu, ia tutup kembali pintu atap itu. Sasuke menuju pembatas pagar, ia melihat kebawah. Disana banyak anak anak sebayanya yang sedang bermain dan berkumpul dengan teman temannya.

Angin sepoi sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tak begitu panjang itu. Sasuke terus melihat kebawah hingga sebuah tepukan mengagetkannya. "Hey"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengagetkannya. Mimik wajah Sasuke yang tadinya ekspresi kaget berubah menjadi dingin. "Apa," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, dan bersandar pada pembatas pagar itu.

"Haha dasar kau ini, harusnya kau beri pelukan untuk sahabatmu yang sudah lama tak berjumpa."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Cih,"

"Oh, Sasuke kau menyakiti hatiku"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya (lagi) dan pemuda yang memegang pundak Sasuke tadi hanya memegangi dada kanannya seperti adegan adegan tertembak peluru. Sasuke memukul pelan pundak pemuda yang ada didepannya dan segera tersenyum tulus.

"Heh~ lama tak bertemu –dobe"

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

**Sakura Pov**

Hah~ sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini, pasi aku akan rindu dengan suasana kelas yang seperti ini. Yah walaupun aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah terlihat, tetapi setidaknya semenjak dia masuk sekolah ini aku mempunyai teman.

Walaupun hanya satu, tapi setidaknya ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku pandangi seluruh penjuru kelas dan tak lupa lapangan. Ternyata semuanya tak ada yang berubah, sama seperti saat aku masuk pertama kali kesekolah ini.

"Hey"

Lamunanku buyar oleh tepukan dipundakku, ya dia adalah temanku. Teman satu satunya dikonoha High School ini. "Apa sih Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku saja." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Ayo ikut aku."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kemana ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sakura, lihatlah jam tanganmu."

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke dan melihat jam berapa sekarang, 12.00 am itulah yang tertera pada jam yang berwarna silver itu.

"Jam dua belas, lalu kenapa ?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga Sakura, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Lihat kelas sudah sepi,"

Sakura melihat seluruh penjuru kelas dan ternyata benar perkataan Sasuke, segera ia alihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan dan ternyata benar disana sudah banyak anak anak yang sedang memakai jam istirahat mereka dengan bermain ataupun hanya sekedar makan siang.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Hehe~ iya ya, kau benar, ya sudah ayo!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya, hingga Sakura berhenti didepan pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ayo Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar, dan tiba tiba Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Astaga!" Sakura berlari ke tempat Sasuke, dan segera mengambil tas yang berisikan satu bekal dari kolong mejanya.

"Hehe~ aku lupa, ya sudah ayo!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sakura,"

Sakura menengok kebelakang dan sebuah sentilan dua jari sasuke menghioasi jidatnya yang lebar, "Aduhh, Sasuke!" Sakura mengelus ngelus jidatnya, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

oOo

"Wah dua pasangan nerd lagi mau makan siang bareng nih," Ujar pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan, dan menghiraukan kicauan Naruto. Dan perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat antusias semua anak anak yang kebetulan mendengar. Dan seisi koridor menjadi heboh karena perkataan itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah dan menghiraukan godaan dan cacian dari anak anak yang ada dikoridor menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai diatap sekolah mereka bertiga –eh tiga ? Ternyata Naruto mengikuti mereka sampai atap sekolah. "Kau maunya apa sih ?" Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh ? Kau bertanya padaku ?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi selain Sakura aku dan kau yang ada diatap sekolah ?"

"Oh aku hanya sekedar ingin menikmati angin, itu saja"

Sasuke menatap curiga pada Naruto, "Apa ? Kalau mau makan, makan saja. Aku tak akan menganggu kalian berdua,"

Naruto berjalan menuju pembatas pagar dan segera berteriak menyapa beberapa teman yang ia kenal. Sasuke dan Sakura segera duduk dilantai dan segera menyantap bekal mereka masing masing. Tapi ketika tomat yang Sasuke makan airnya menetes pada baju putih yang Sasuke kenakan. Sakura dengan segera mengambil tissu dari sakunya dan segera mengelap tetesan air tomat itu pada baju dan bibir Sasuke.

"Oohh, sosweet nya"

Sakura segera menghentikan gerakannya mengelap bibir Sasuke. Dan segera menunduk, Naruto yang tadi berada pada pembatas pagar, tiba tiba berada didepan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menatap jengkel pada makhluk kuning berisik itu.

"Mau apa," Desis Sasuke.

Naruto berjongkok didepan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang menantang, "Um aku mau—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya Naruto dengan segera mengambil kaca mata Sasuke dan segera menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya.

"Ups, aku sengaja"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat pandangan yang berada didepannya. Dan segera ia berdiri dan menatap tajam Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Naruto.

"Apa hah ?! Tidak terima ? Dasar luzer!"

Sasuke mentap tajam Naruto dan segera mencengkram baju Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai usil, dan segera ia mengacak ngacak rambut Sasuke dan segera mengacak ngacak pakaian Sasuke. Dan tindakan itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkutik.

Setelah puas Naruto mengacak ngacak pakaian Sasuke. Naruto melepas cengkraman Sasuke, dan bergerak mendekati Sakura. Dan itu tak dibiarkan oleh Sasuke, setelah apa yang Naruto buat Sasuke segera menerjang Naruto dengan bogem mentahnya.

Naruto terlempar jauh sebelum ia hendak mengusili Sakura. Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke tak percaya, ini Sasuke ? batinnya bertanya. Pipi kanan Naruto mengeluarkan liquid kental berwarna merah. Naruto menyeka liquid kental itu dengan punggung tangannya. Naruto berusaha berdiri dan segera menerjang Sasuke balik, dan gerakan Naruto tak meleset. Sasuke terkena bogem mentah dari Naruto tepat dibagian perut. Dan perbuatan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke terpental jauh.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto beralih pada Sakura yang sedang mentapnya ngeri. Sakura terus beringsut dan mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Naruto. Tapi ternyata dewi fortuna tak berada pada pihak Sakura, karena dibelakangnya sekarang adalah dinding atap sekolah, dan ia tak bisa kelar dari sini. Ia menengok kanan kiri dan ia melihat Sasuke yang masih berusaha berdiri.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju Sakura, Sakura jatuh terduduk. "Hiks~ tolong ja-jangan," Sakura terisak. Tapi isakan itu tak membuat Naruto berhenti, Naruto terus mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Sakura. Ia mengusap tangisan Sakura dan segera ia melepas kacamata Sakura dengan perlahan. Dan melepas ikatan kepang rambut dikedua ikatannya.

Ketika hendak menggerai rambut Sakura yang masih teriak. Naruto terlempar jauh dari Sakura, dan ternyata Naruto dipukul oleh Sasuke hingga terpental jauh seperti itu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang masih terisak, "Hiks~ Sasuke, a-aku takut~"

Sasuke mengelus ngelus punggung Sakura dan segera mentap Naruto yang sudah berdiri siap menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan segera berdiri melihat Naruto, "Oke fine –dobe kau menang, aku menyerah!"

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya tersenyum semringah. Dan segera menuju Sasuke, "Nah begitu dong," Naruto merangkul Sasuke dan berjalan berdampingan ketempat Sakura yang masih terisak.

Sasuke masih tetap berdiri, dan Naruto berjongkok didepan Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan maafkan aku ya ?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat senyum lima jari Naruto. "Hehe~ aku menakutimu ya ? gomen ne,"

Naruto menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan segera menjulurkan tangannya meminta maaf, "Ne, kau mau kan memaafkanku ?"

Sakura masih terisak, "A-apa maksudmu ?" Sakura masih sesenggukan "Bukannya tadi kau berkelahi dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau sekarang—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya Sakura segera diajak berdiri dengan naruto (baca : memaksa)

"Ne, aku tau kau bingung. Jadi sebenarnya, Sasuke dan aku adalah sahabat sejak kecil." Naruto menghadapkan Sakura yang masih setengah terisak didepan Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya,

"Teman kecil ? Tapi—"

"Ya aku tau kau pasti bingung, sebenarnya Sasuke itu memang seorang Uchiha, -Sakura kaget- Aku tau kau pasti kaget. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau taukan Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah teman bisnis, -Sakura mengangukan kepalanya kaku karena masih shock dengan pernyataan Naruto- Nah, dari situlah aku mengenal Sasuke,"

"Tapi—"

"Ya ya ya, tunggu dulu biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi Sasuke yang selama ini yang kau kenal hanyalah Sasuke palsu. Dan Sasuke yang asli adalah dia, -menunjuk Sasuke dengan tampang berantakan baju yang dikeluarkan dan wajah tampan yang dihiasi liquid merah kental disudut bibirnya, tiba tiba angin berhembus dan menerbangkan rambut Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura-

"A-a, i-i i-ini Sa-su-ke ?"

-Terpesona

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya antusias dan segera menegakkan tubuh Sasuke, "Tap-tapi bagaimana bisa ?"

Naruto tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Jadi Sakura-chan, dulu sebelum Sasuke masuk kesekolah ini. Dia adalah murid sekolah Tokyo High School tapi dikarenakan sebuah kasus dia dikeluarkan dan mendapat hukuman dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan hukuman itu adalah pindah kesekolah lain dan tidak mendapat fasilitas-fasilitas dari Uchiha dan tidak boleh memakai marga Uchiha,"

"Ja-jadi, maksud pertanyaanmu tempo lalu itu—"

"Kau pintar Sakura-chan! Ternyata kau mengerti juga, hehe~"

".."

"Aku tau Aakura-chan, pasti kau sangat kecewa. Karena merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke tetapi percayalah, Sasuke itu sebenarnya sifatnya baik."

".."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membujuk Sasuke, dari tahun lalu untuk tidak memakai penyamaran seperti ini. Tapi ia trus menyangkal –tidak mau ya sudah aku mengalah. Tapi ketika aku melihat kalian terus terusan dibully aku kasihan dengan kalian berdua. Yah walaupun aku termasuk membully kalian sih. Tapi maksud aku membully adalah untuk menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa bukan hanya dengan cara menyamar untuk menyata—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto dan segera menatap tajam naruto. "AW! Sakit –teme!" Naruto membalas tajam tatapan sasuke, "Jaga omongamu –dobe!"

"Tapi tak perlu memukulku lagi teme!"

Sasuke memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Jadi untuk apa Uzumaki-san ?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan. Sasuke melirik Naruto hati hati, Naruto masih meringis akibat pukulan Sasuke dengan hati hati berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Tak usah terlalu formal Sakura-chan, panggil aku Naruto saja, kalau bisa ditambahkan embel embel kun hehe~" Sasuke mendelik mendegar pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Dan Naruto hanya memberi tatapan –aku –bercanda.

"Baiklah, -err Naruto"

"Nah begitu" Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura dan setelah disamping Sakura, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi Sasuke melakukan itu semua untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis,"

"NARUTO-DOBE!" Sasuke segera menangkap Naruto tetapi naasnya Naruto lebih cepat dari pada Sasuke dan Naruto berlindung dibalik punggung Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memeluk Sakura, dan kejadian itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto.

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Dan gadis itu adalah kau Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto sembari berlari menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah. Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

/

/

/

/

Mereka asih berpelukan Sasuke bisa merasakan harum cherry yang menguar pada tubuh gadis didepannya itu. Dan Sakurapun sama bisa merasakan harum mint yang menguar pada tubuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

/

/

/

"Gadis itu aku ?" Ujar Sakura entah pada siapa. Dan perkataan Sakura ditutup oleh pelukan hangat dari pemuda yang selama ini mengisi relung relung hatinya itu.

/

/

/

/

OWARI

Ending dengan gajenya~ haha gomen ne, ini fanfic request dari **Kyuujou Shitashi** goommeenn banget kalau enggak memuaskan tapi janjiku telah terpenuhi hehehe~

Sekali lagi maaf kalau enggak memuaskan ya kyuu~

Oke mind to review ?

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
